This invention relates to a drying machine, particularly to one performing automatically all drying processes, wherein material to be dried squeezed, mixed, stirred and dried at the same time, having effect of fast drying and balanced condition.
A kind of conventional drying machine shown in FIG. 4, includes an outer housing 10, an inner housing 20 and a frame 30 positioned firmly in the inner housing 20, and a plurality of horizontal trays 301 removably inserted in the frame 30, and a hot air blower 40 to produce and send hot air through many through holes 201 formed in the inner housing 20.
Another kind of conventional drying machine shown in FIG. 5, includes an outer housing 50, a tool cart 70 with a plurality of trays 701 movably inserted in the tool cart 70 for receiving material to be dried thereon. The inner housing 60 has many through holes 601 in its sidewalls for hot air produced by the hot air blower 80 to pass through into the inner housing 60.
The two conventional drying machines described just above are deemed to have the following disadvantages.
1. Material to be dried are to be placed on the trays 301, 701, and then the trays 301, 701 are to be inserted in the frame 30 or the tool cart 70 for being dried. After material is dried on the trays 301, 701, the trays 301, 701 are to be pulled out to collect the dried material, with all the work to be done manually, needing much labor and time. PA1 2. Material is dried on the trays 301, 701, without stirred or moved, resulting in a long time in drying and unbalanced dried condition of material.